Dangerously in Love
by Saiyachick
Summary: [DracoxHermione]A twist of fate, a prophecy, and a mission leads Hermione to be captured by Voldemort and the Deatheaters. To survive she must erase her past and let herself be manipulated, but what happens when the dark magic within begins to control her
1. Paradox

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song Dangerously in Love.

Summary: Hermione Selene Granger goes undercover before she can become a first class Auror like Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. For her task she must live among the deatheaters without being found out about her duty. But what happens when sneaking around gets her caught up with Voldemort's twisted plans that somehow involve the malicious Draco Malfoy?

Warning: This story will contain profanity, smut, and unusual likeliness.

Authors Note: Ginny is mentioned to be on the dark side in this chapter. It'll be explained throughout the story.

**_Dangerously in Love_**

**_Chapter One: Prologue _**

* * *

**__**

It was dark on that cold October night. A new reign was beginning to give life, and no one could stop it. The trees swayed from side to side, while the leaves of assorted colors rustled from beneath the withering wind. She inhaled a deep breath on that crisp, autumn night, hoping she'd see another day after the next.

Her chestnut colored strands of hair flowed along with the gentle breeze, as her eyes of amber rested upon her target. It was a portkey she was after. Tonight was the night she would finally prove herself worthy to be a first class Auror. Her wit and cunning mind would finally come in handy as she waited for her time to shine once again.

"Hermione," a voice said softly, "are you sure about this?"

"Harry," she sighed with a tinge of annoyance, "You and Ronald are already certified Auror's, not to mention first class. Its my turn to prove that I too am in that league."

Harry nodded with the slightest regret. "Then it's here where I must leave you. Farewell my friend, only time will know when you might be released."

"I'll be alright Harry," Hermione said while embracing him gently, "Tell Ron my words also, will you Harry? I'll miss you all dearly, Merlin knows when I might be free, or if I can bring Ginny back to the side of light."

He held his breath and turned his head. "I can't believe she left."

"She was brainwashed and kidnapped," Hermione said quietly with a small tear streaming down her cheek.

His unruly, onyx hair whirled with the wind. He watched as Hermione turned her back and began to walk away from him, then remembered: "Won't they know you're an Auror?"

"Harry, don't you remember?" the witty woman responded with a twinkle of humor in her eyes, "Not even the ministry displays Auror's that aren't first class. Safety precautions."

"Ah yes, I'm just going nutters since your leaving."

A final adieu was given then the strong witch stalked off into the dark night in a split second. Her body had been pulled into the vortex of the portkey; she jerked forward to a gloomy and murky surrounding in a mere blink. She knew where she was. It was exactly what she imagined it would be and where. Hermione stepped into the north entrance of the Forbidden Forest with ease.

* * *

Her head snapped to the right and left as she ran swiftly amongst the trees. She couldn't be seen nor caught for death seemed so close to her. The flame of retribution had only begun to burn and this was her one shot to prove loyalty. A smile then graced her face. No more living in the shadows, she can finally break free and be her own.

A distant cackle awoke her from her precious thoughts.

'Perfect,' Hermione thought gleefully, 'two idiots in a row that'll lure me to where I need to be.'

Hermione crept towards the two and was welcomed with a dim light and cold presence. The two were heavy cloaked deatheaters, no more than twenty. She could catch the faint words 'mudblood' and 'filthy creatures.'

"The dark lord is sure to be pleased with the blood I have shed tonight," a well-rounded deatheater grinned darkly.

From the looks of what Hermione saw, the other looked hardly amused from the first ones accomplishment. "You're honestly a bigger idiot than I originally thought you were Rigel."

"You're just jealous of my deeds Xavier," Rigel snorted with such hatred. "The reign of a new era begins once we shed enough blood."

"I hardly think the dark lord will be amused with you killing a mudblood family," Xavier's voice drawled with boredom. Hermione shivered slightly and began to listen intently. "Looks like the buffoon Pettigrew has planted himself inside you."

Rigel stepped towards Xavier and drew his wand from his pocket. "Don't you dare insinuate something like that!"

"Just stating the obvious you moronic fool," Xavier scoffed bluntly, "You know mudbloods are of some value to the dark lord. Just hope he doesn't kill you, your sake not mine. I actually wouldn't mind it."

The pudgy deatheater snarled. "I still don't see why they're useful," he shrugged while glaring at his adversary. "Dirty blood."

"To a pureblood is quite useful, honestly, I don't see why the dark lord keeps you around when you don't listen."

Hermione gasped while eavesdropping into the conversation. She was engrossed in the fact that muggleborn witch's as herself were quite useful. In what ways?

Xavier sighed while breathing in the air. "Two of the most powerful wizards are half-bred, have you noticed that? Look at that Potter boy. His pureblood father and mudblood mother."

"But-"

"And our dark lord himself? His mudblood father and his pureblood mother. Have you seen no connection here? Half-bred is stronger in many ways than one."

"And Dumbledore?"

"Dumbledore is an old bloody duffer," Xavier barked with anger.

"I don't care," Rigel said simply. "Dirty, tainted blood is all in the same. Women amongst them are quite breath taking though."

Xavier rolled his eyes and began walking away from Rigel. "Complete moron." He half whispered to himself. "Come, we have to go to the manor to meet the dark lord. His calling burns my skin."

CRACK

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe what had happened. Had her ears deceived her? Was what she heard true? Muggleborns were of use after all? Oh my.

"Well you learn something new every day I guess," she mumbled to herself coherently while drawing her wand. "_Uncoverous_."

Her wand spit out a bright golden color and letters began to form. The deatheaters had gone and she just sent a spell to tell her where the trace of them had left. Finally the words settled.

**Malfoy Manor**

At that moment she could've fainted and might have awoken years later knowing she was in a coma.

This time, that wasn't the case.

Her amber eyes showed a look of exasperation. The only thing she hated more than Voldemort was the Malfoy family. Many would say hate would be such a strong word, but in this case, nothing could be strong enough.

Draco Malfoy.

That name still killed her inside. A shiver ran through her spine. It was such a vile and loathing thought to have in her mind. It was her job. She had to go to the one place she had the utmost hatred and fear for.

She silently whispered to herself. "Malfoy Manor."

CRACK

And then she was all gone.

* * *

The passing of time only seemed to anger him to further notice. They were late. He sat in his chair while rubbing his temples. Something was going on outside the door. Noises of hushed whispers were destroyed as a loud clap of thunder disturbed the silence and distilled surroundings. This aggravated him to further notice. Suddenly, yells were heard amongst the crowd from outside of his chamber.

He was sick of such ingrates; of them groaning about something or whatnot. It was tiring after some time of the bickering, though; he was now the enemy himself. Sighing, he felt the mark burn deep within his skin. Those perilous silver orbs of darkness closed into a dusked oblivion then he muttered his destination.

CRACK

A room of black hooded adults gathered around a tight circle. He walked over to his place in the circle, next to his father and Blaise Zabini. Next to Zabini stood a girl no taller than five-five. Her flaming locks cascaded down her shoulders as she looked up at Blaise. It was that Weasley girl, Ginny.

She had given herself to Blaise at the end of graduation. She had fallen for a Slytherin, one who remains in darkness, and emotionally slashed. Though the consequences were deep, she was loyal to Blaise and the dark lord himself, so they were married. Any account of treason and both were put to death, end of story.

The door creaked open slightly.

A shadow stalked into the room and all bowed with the utmost respect.

It was he, lord Voldemort. He was the dark lord and no one knew when the reign of allegiance would begin or demise. The dark lord himself wasn't know to be too trusted, even though others devoted him a great amount of loyalty. Voldemort was fully recovered, and with his powers in hand, he seemed immortal.

"Rise," a raspy voice murmured through another heavy, black, coat.

All who bowed rose and stared ahead to their master.

"I have a few announcements," the dark lord claimed while sitting in a forest green chair. "I have called this meeting because the Imperial Emerald of Salazar Slytherin has finally been brought from history."

No one dared to even make the slightest peep, even though it was big news.

"The Imperial Emerald was said to be more powerful than the Sorcerer's Stone itself. Legend tells us that Salazar placed the stone into the descendant of his late mistress Chantal, a mudblood. Though the whereabouts are unknown, we need to gather the blood of a mudblood witch or wizard in order to find what we need. Either that or you can notice the given signs."

'So it's finally been found,' he thought while smirking inwardly. 'All I have to do is brush up on my charms and I'll be in the good graces for the dark lord even more.'

"Secondly, our reign of a new era has only just begun. I've noticed that those of who are mudbloods are of some use to us all. As you may know, half-bred children hold a strong feeling within not knowing where to go. Astray from a wizard or witch's life and distant of that to a mudblood. That is why we must spare those of whom are mudblood women, though others may be perished."

Voldemort's eyes darted around the room to see if any disruption had broken out. Not one word had been spoken, good.

"For the time being, I suggest you all watch out," Voldemort growled softly with the same harsh tone. "Dumbledore and his army are watching out for any signs of change. Potter on the other hand, he must be given to me. I will call you when you need to be summoned." Voldemort stood up and once again everyone bowed to his grace. "From further adieu, all of you are dismissed, though I'd like to speak to young Mr. Malfoy."

To his utter dismay, Draco stood up with his eyes boring at the floor. "Yes my lord?"

"Draconis Lucian Malfoy," Voldemort said with a hint of pride, "I remember when you were a child. The prophecy and all its glory. Do you remember?"

"No my lord, pardon," Draco whispered incoherently.

The dark lord walked around the room then pointed at Draco. "It was said that you'd take after me child. It was said that you'd find the Imperial Emerald and do everything what I wanted to happen. Don't disappoint me. Leave."

Draco bowed once more then stalked out of the room. 'Interesting, but the dark lord has something wrong. It isn't possible to have such a powerful child, is it?'

* * *

She hesitantly walked towards the manor. It wasn't one of those mansions on the horror movies where there is a werewolf and a damsel in distress, it was actually quite nice. That's the part that scared her the most.

"Alright, mission one complete," she said to herself like in one of those secret agent muggle movies. "Meetings in the Malfoy Manor."

Hermione crept among the darkness before pointing her wand to herself. "_Concelo Dispersum._"

With that, her physical form had dispersed, leaving her to blend with transparent flesh. Hermione began to walk carefully among the deatheaters that roamed quietly. With all of them to apperated, it sounded as if fireworks had been done. 'Where to go…'

As she stepped through the wooden doors, she couldn't hide her face of awe. It was fascinating inside the manor. There were many paintings and sculptures of snakes, dragons, and relatives. Hermione shivered as she looked at the portraits, she felt as though they were watching her.

'Paranoia,' she thought calmly while gasping for air.

Her head snapped to the right when she heard a distinct creak of a door. Hermione's breath distilled as she saw who had walked out of the doors. It was him. The boy whom she first met in her first year and despised; The one who rioted the Slytherin's to claim her a mudblood. His hair was now of a silver-blond, and eyes of azure mixed a gray, sadistic hue that bored into your very soul.

Draco Malfoy.

How she abhorred him. Every move he made was like being engulfed by hell. She shuddered as he stalked passed her with not a glance. Hermione exhaled her deep breaths.

Bad move.

Draco instantly turned around and drew his wand. He heard something, a discrete noise, as if someone had been there. He began walking towards Hermione then ran his hand through the air.

Nothing.

He immediately turned and walked away muttering about mistrust and craziness. Hermione decided it was time to leave the manor and find a safe haven to rest. As she began to walk away from the portraits, an eerie coldness surrounded her. The light flickered and dimmed to nothingness as she whipped around.

'Its nothing,' she whispered quietly while walking out of the entrance. As she made her way back into the woods, something caught her attention once more. It was that same sense of unfriendliness. Hermione had a feeling this wasn't a good thing, so began to run as fast as she could. Something was after her; she could feel it deep within her. A chill stroked her heart as she ran more.

Suddenly she fell down out of breath. Panting for small breaths, she leaned over clutching her heart. She just felt so lonely and sad now. Then she heard it again. Something swooped down from the shadows and came deadly close to her face. She faced these creatures once, a long time ago.

"EXPECTO-"

But she blacked out. From what she remembered, a skeletal frame hunched over her consuming her soul.

* * *

A shout brought between two deatheaters from their midnight watch. It came from the direction of the woods, and they ran immediately. The scene displayed a dementor hunched over a woman pointing her wand.

The faint yell of her voice struggled as unconsciousness overwhelmed her. They immediately dispersed of the dementor, while scolding it, and levitated the woman to the manor's hospital.

They appeared in a huge room and sat her in a white bed. The first deatheater coughed and appointed the girl to a tall, blond woman, with sickly pale skin.

"Madame Malfoy," he stated firmly, "We found this girl in the woods being attacked by one of the dementor's. We thought she would be of some use since she held a wand in her grasp."

Narcissa Black Malfoy stared at the girl with a slight look of grief. Her soul may have already been taken; all she could do was perform charms on the young lady. She summoned a potion expertise and ordered her to make a blood indicator potion while she checked her condition.

"_Reviaro_," Narcissa chanted with a sigh. A glowing, golden light gleamed over Hermione's pure aura. She was all there.

"Thank goodness," the woman sighed in relief.

The potion's expertise walked up to Narcissa and bowed, "Madame, I have the potion."

"Alright," the elder woman said while drawing blood from Hermione. She released the blood into the potion flask and began to stir. The blood did not mix.

Narcissa gasped and shook her head with remorse. "Muggleborn. She is the one. Only hope can keep her from destruction of the abomination."

* * *

It was dead night when she woke up. The howling of the wind roared gently as her breathing became controlled once more. Where was she? The last thing she could remember was fending off a dementor when…

Hermione shot up in bed. Her soul was still there, but where was she? Her chestnut wisps of hair fell in front of her face. Her rigid body fell back to her bed and she pretended to be asleep. She heard something.

"Is she awake Narcissa?" a deep voice asked smoothly.

"Alive and well Lucius," came the warm voice of Narcissa, "This girl looks familiar."

Hermione felt them stop at her bed.

Lucius glared darkly at the girl and scoffed, "I can never forget that retch. Its Hermione Granger the mudblood."

"That clever girl from the Quidditch cup?" Narcissa asked with disbelief.

"Yes," Lucius replied. "Never forget your enemies. We must take her to the dark lord in the morning, well or not. Let us go."

"I'll be a minute," Narcissa said as Lucius walked out of the room. She bent down to Hermione's side and tapped her. "I know you awake dear. I can't let you go, but I promise you that you wont be killed."

Hermione remained silent with her eyes rapidly shut. Narcissa stood up promptly and walked out of the room. The young lady shivered in her bed and started to cry. She couldn't escape for she dug herself a hole she couldn't escape.

* * *

Kat: Well here is my new story. I know you guys will love it if you give it a chance. Its one of those stories of betrayle and trust. Loyalty's will be tested, and among all, can love defeat friendship?

**Things you should know:**

_Uncoverous- When apperation has been used in an area, you can use this spell to discover where the person you seek has gone._

_Concelo Dispersum- This is an invisibility charm. It works like the cloak except it makes you blend in and makes your flesh camo transparent._

_Reviaro- This charm is made to reveal ones true nature_


	2. Narssistic Blood Flows

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

-

R&R

-

Summary: In order to be in the ranks of first class Auror, Hermione Selene Granger must actually put her life in danger. The slightest movement or conversation could be her last and end up in her death. Her task is to live amongst the death eater and to find out what Voldemort is really up to, and how will she do that? Well it has to do with Draconis Lucian Malfoy.

Warning: This story will contain profanity, smut, and unusual likeliness.

Authors Note: Ginny is mention to be on the dark side. This will be explained throughout the story.

* * *

**Narcissistic Blood Flows**

**

* * *

**

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Raindrops pattered softly upon the glass interior of the hospital dome. Dawn approached a new beginning to the world, though the sun didn't dare to shine today. During the months of war and stygian, the sun slowly hid its rays of warmth into a masked oblivion. The world was engulfed in sadness and despair as the Dark Lord was still in reign, along with his loyal followers.

_Creak…_

She arose from the mattress that had been her bed steadily. Her stiff body cracked slightly as she stared out of the window. Those once amber eyes of tenderness were now hollow. Goosebumps graced her skin, sending a shiver down her spine. Today would be a day to test her cunning that she developed over the years, and morph it into something wicked. This would be one of those days of judgment to see if her life would be spared or in vain.

"So you're up," Lucius spat bitterly while grabbing Hermione by the wrists. He bound her in a magical noose that was drenched in dark magic. The noose would drain her energy slowly if she struggled. Lucius grabbed her by the back of the head and forced her to walk out of the room. Hermione winced as his grip tightened with her stomach in knot though she had to be strong. If she were to crumble now, how could she face Voldemort?

A feeling of trepidation overwhelmed her as they passed the many portraits of the Malfoy family. Each portrait hissed at her, yelling foul names and utterly distasteful remarks. Lucius tugged on the back of her hair to halt her from anymore movement. They had stopped in front of those tall cheery-wood doors where she had saw Draco walk out from once. Lucius knocked two times then entered, dragging her behind. Hermione had long forgotten the pain as she saw a dark veil open in front of her.

A small gasp left her mouth at the scene that was displayed. There sat Voldemort fully restored to youth with a woman on his lap. Her long black hair framed her pale, beatific, noble face with a look of ruthlessness only seen by the dark lord himself. Acid-green eyes lifted heavily to meet a pair of amber eyes that became endless voids. Her husband had been long dead in one of the many futile wars that went on, leaving her to be comforted by the Dark Lord.

"What is _she _doing here," hissed her harsh voice while glaring at Hermione. "Lucius, how could you even touch filth like her?"

"Lucius, Bella you aren't of any use right now," Voldemort stated firmly.

Lucius and Bellatrix bowed and left wordlessly out of the Dark Lord's chambers, leaving Hermione on her knees, bound and defenseless. The Dark Lord stood up and walked over to Hermione, observing her. His eyes traveled to her weak and pale frame with his eyebrows raising, irked by a question that had been long forgotten.

"Yes, I know who you are now, though what bring you here?" he asked tauntingly while waving his wand. "Potter's most valuable pet and mudblood."

"Looks can be deceiving."

"How very true," Voldemort inquired while picked her up by her wrists and bringing out a vile. "Open your mouth." To his somewhat surprise, she obediently did as she was told and swallowed the cool liquid that burned her mouth. "Now Miss Granger, first off, are you an Auror?"

"I was, though I quit soon after for it bored me."

"Yes, why are you here?"

Hermione inhaled slowly while trying to give off her coldest expression. "I've been betrayed by those whom I thought were loyal to me. I gave them all my trust though they took my kindness for granted. To you I ask a favor."

Voldemort stared at her cruelly while dropping her to the ground. "Do you honestly think I'll let you go mudblood?"

She stared up into his eyes wistfully and shook her head. "I don't want to be released, anything but. I want you to baptize me from being in the sovereignty of light and flood me into eternal darkness my Lord. I don't want to be Hermione the mudblood, but Hermione the server of the Dark Lord."

He stared at her incredulously then slight curious with a stone face. Could he trust this girl? Well he had given her the strongest truth potion that his servers could concoct. He then came to the point of her being a mudblood and being somewhat useful to his team. Her intelligence would precede her though it was the matter of trust. "You want to become a deatheater Miss Granger, is that it? No more known as a mudblood, but that of dark."

"I ask for forgiveness for being a mudblood," Hermione said as if she were something as vile. "I want to be forever loyal to the region of obscurity. My knowledge of spells can be of your use. I know more ancient spells that the Egyptian and Greek wizards and witches used to ward off unwanted spells. Can I offer you a deal my Lord?"

"Carry on mudblood," Voldemort said in a voice that had him enticed.

"Thank you," Hermione said with her amber eyes turning sharp, "Despite my dirty blood, it all comes down to one thing that we all thrive for: Power. With your authority and loyal servers, my intelligence of random things can bring you to a great advantage. The fact I am more powerful than most witches, and that I am willing to condemn myself from the side of good is quite an offer."

Voldemort thought for a moment then closed his eyes. "Lucius come here."

In less than a second, the blond haired deatheater was in front of Voldemort bowing. "What is it you need my Lord?"

"Take Miss Granger to Narcissa," the Dark Lord said in his raspy voice. "We need to test her."

"For what my Lord," Lucius asked in a surprising matter. "She possibly can't be-"

"Do you dare defy me Lucius?" Voldemort snarled, with his expression turning malicious.

"No my Lord, I shall take her," the blond said with a curt bow while dragging Hermione by the noose.

* * *

Bellatrix sauntered back inside the sinister room while bowing at her lord. Voldemort looked into her acidic, pale green eyes and nodded. "Rise Bella, and come forth."

"My Lord, do not take this to any offense, but why did you allow that mudblood into your sight," Bellatrix whispered pitilessly while resting her head in Voldemort's chest. "Why not simply kill her?"

He raised his insipid hand towards her face and cupped it slightly. "My dear Bella, why question my superiority? We need filth like Miss Granger to be tested."

"She couldn't possibly be the descendant of Chantal De Lioness, it isn't likely!"

"We can't take any chances now love," he murmured while kissing her wholly. "Now let us carry on with our previous activities."

* * *

Deep into the chambers of the Zabini Manor, a woman stood alone on the balcony. Her crimson-orange hair framed her soft, angelic face. Brown eyes lifted slowly, to stare at red moon that had just come forth. A sigh escaped her ruby red lips as she turned her head and touched a slightly swollen belly. Two arms encircled around her waist, while gripping her body to another of warmth.

"What are you doing here Ginny?" asked her husband, Blaise reflectively while brushing a piece of her hair away.

"Thinking," whispered her melodic voice.

"While you're here thinking, I have some interesting news for you," Blaise said haughtily. "Your old chum Granger has been spotted here last night and was captured."

Ginny snapped her head to face Blaise while releasing herself from his embrace. "_What?_"

"Yes, that's what I said," replied Blaise hotly. His azure eyes looked in her eyes, twinkling slightly. "Malfoy Sr. took her in to see the Dark Lord today. She's being tested as we speak."

Her petit stature froze in place. After a few short breaths, her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted, while whispering gently, "Hermione." Blaise caught his wife in time and shook his head, leading them both back to their room.

* * *

Hermione lay on the bed as she did once before. A needle was stuck into her forearm, where blood was being drawn steadily. After her disturbing encounter with the Dark Lord, and being left from Lucius's presence, and sense of accomplishment filled her heart. If only Harry and Ronald could see her now. With her knowledge, and acting skills in hand, she made it through the first part of the mission.

Reality hit her as the needle was wrenched from her forearm cruelly, while letting blood seep through her skin. Hermione winced as a cloth was then pressurized onto her arm, letting pain settle over her fragile body. Narcissa came up behind the nurse and sneered, "Watch what you're doing Kimiko, we don't want anything severe happening."

The nurse nodded while mumbling an apology. She handed Narcissa a vile of Hermione's blood and another vile with a transparent liquid. Hermione watched curiously as Narcissa took out a flask and poured in the two liquids. She added small crystal shards, and then turned it clockwise and counter clockwise, then stopped and whipped out her wand. "_Impersimort."_

The blood mixture began to bubble gently, taking Hermione by surprise. Narcissa watched the flask intently with many things rushing through her head of the abomination prophecy. She heard of such a thing, but it couldn't be true. Absolute power corrupts absolute, and she couldn't hide what she knew anymore. If the girl's blood were that of the chosen, then the mudblood witch would endure pain beyond all belief.

The crimson substance began to ease its sudden sparkling and settled into a halted zone. To Narcissa's utter apprehension and to many others in the castle, the formula didn't lie. Hermione stared at the elder woman's expression with a slight look of confusion. Her eyes then settled on the flask and what the mixture had became.

Inside the flask was a deep, emerald liquid.

* * *

Night had fallen quickly upon the world once more, leaving the sky an ashen gray of darkness. The rain pounded against the area harder than before, leaving mass warning all through the England quarters. Draco lay in his bed, pouring with sweat from his previous activities of training, and curses thrown his way.

He inhaled the sweet sensation of air and got up once more to stumble towards his washroom. Draco then grabbed his wand and shouted a random spell, which filled his enormous tub with water. He fell slowly, backwards into the oceanic body of water and let the waves overcome his aching muscles. The man didn't flinch as the icy crystalline pricked his subtle, pale skin. His whole body remained rigid, his face showing no emotion what so ever, as he stayed beneath the frozen depths of hell, shielding him from the world's betrayal.

After reaching the bottom of the tub, he stood their motionless. His head turned up to the rippling, glassy surface to meet the bright lights that glimmered upon a somewhat dreary temper. Draco gripped his wand while speaking into the water. "_Modiforousmortus."_

The once shining heaven's slowly altered into the sky outside. Clasps of holographic lightning hit the room, while the thunder pounded against the four walls. He closed his eyes and was welcomed with a perpetual abyss. The words the Dark Lord said repeated in his head, as if torturing him every time they came. Inter-bred children were a preposterous idea in his superior mind. Just because the Dark Lord and the Potter boy were half-breds didn't mean he wanted to carry out such a deed. The only reason he supported the prophecy was because after the Dark Lord deceased, he would be the new ruler of the ruthless era.

Though everything came at a price. In his youth, he had committed treason in his mind; he developed an infatuation for a mudblood. Lucius noticed the disturbance in his child and gave him over to his Lord. He was punished severely and painfully.

From that day on, Draco's eyes were never so cold.

* * *

Déjà vu seemed to hit Hermione roughly as she found herself in bed once more, awakening from a deep slumber. It hadn't been the rainfall that hit the window, nor the eerie noises, but the forceful nudges that she had been receiving. Her sleepy face lifted heavily to meet a pair of familiar eyes from Virginia Camille Weasley Zabini.

"What are you doing here Hermione," Ginny said quietly, her face impassive.

Hermione glanced at Ginny thoughtfully, and was about to jump and hug her, but will held her back. Ginny had deceived her whole family and the Order for Blaise, so she couldn't be trusted with her compassion nor faith. Hermione's amber eyes flicked with hatred as she raised an eyebrow skillfully. "Well I assumed that at night you sleep in a bed-"

"Don't be a smart-alec with me," she said while keeping a straight face. Her soft, hazel eyes were watery, as though she were holding back tears. "Get out of here before you're killed."

"Whatever do you mean Virginia?" Hermione said in a tone of mock. She smiled secretly at her decisive characteristics of a Slytherin and a persona of malice. "I've realized that I was deceived like a fool by those of the light. Now why should I put up with such acts when I could get sweet revenge?"

Ginny's face turned into that of disgust and she simpered at the older girl. "Thomas will never accept you, you're muggleborn?"

"Oh but my dear Zabini, there you are wrong," Hermione merely stated. "I've already met with the Dark Lord, and we've settled on likely terms. It all comes down to power, and I have a lot of that."

"You're lying, you're nothing but a muggleborn-"

"Now, now, why is it muggleborn? Why don't you call me a mudblood like everyone else?" Hermione cackled with a twisted grin. "You don't understand do you Ginny? Well let me explain it in simple terms. You remember Salazar Slytherin's mistress Chantal de Lioness? Since Chantal was a mudblood, guess who is her heir?"

Ginny's eyes widened in shock for the second time that day. She shook her head in horror and back away slightly, "No, it can't be possible!"

"Oh but it is, I am the only heir of Chantal de Lioness, and this is only the beginning."

* * *

Kat: Hey there guys, here is another chapter. Yes some of my grammer is quite bad, but its better than the slang "cuz" or "dat" or most of the tosh grammer. I unlike some people try on the correctness.

Also if you guys like this story or want some more stuff I suggest you read my other Harry Potter: Draco and Hermione one-shots I have out:

**You did notice**

**Little Miss Perfect**

**Silent Night**

**What Love Really Is**

**Vampyre Kisses**

**Heavens Tremble**

* * *

**Things you should know:**

- _Impersimort- _It was used by ancient wizards and witches in the middle ages. A spell to discover those who were a descendant on another.

- _Modiforousmortus- _To change the ambience or scenery of something.

* * *

**Review Response:**

Vipera Berus: Hey! Thanks for the complements; though I'm sure I'm not as good as most people.

Meirarien: **lol** Thanks for the encouragement! Yes you are right that you can't disapperate on Hogwarts grounds, but this is on the other side of the Forbidden forest, because the forest trails on miles and miles, so it is soon off the Hogwarts ground.

Enigma-Eternal: Oh not at all! I can use lots of constructive criticism and I appreciate it. Yes I know my writing style can use work, but everyone has flaws so I'm good.

Innocenteen: Hey thanks! I promise this'll be different from most stories…unless someone steals my plot, but what can you do?

Frodo Fever: Thank you very much and I hope this chapter is to your liking.

Cottoncandy9128: Hey there buddy! You're telling me? You need up update your wonderful stories!

Trunks' Brat Baby: Konnichiwa old friend - Arigatou!


	3. Draco's Fate: Initiation

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

R&R

* * *

Summary: In order to be in the ranks of a first class Auror, Hermione Selene Granger must actually put her life in danger. The slightest movement or conversation could be her last and end up in her death. Her task is to live amongst the Death Eaters and to find out what Voldemort is really up to, and how will she do that? Well it has to do with Draconis Lucian Malfoy.

Warning: This story will contain profanity, smut, and unusual likeliness.

* * *

**Draco's Fate: Initiation**

* * *

He laid quietly in the comfort of his own chamber. Morning was soon to approach another day of murderous sins and tortured souls. His eyes refused to close for more than an hour, before fluttering open to the constant shuffling and scattering outside his room. The Dark Lord had taken shelter in one of the Malfoy's many estates for his own use as headquarters to the Death Eaters. Today he would accompany the Dark Lord on a task he assigned for him. His Lord seemed quite _pleased _when he told Draco his orders.

Maybe it was the fact that Bellatrix had pleasured him the previous day and night.

A genuine smirk displayed upon his pale face as he arose from the refined material of his bed. He automatically advanced towards his mirror and saw his platinum blond hair was disheveled and untidy like Potter's disgusting exterior had once been. His silver eyes seemed darker like the expressions he would give that day; ruthless, like the warrior he had grown up to be. Years of training had never done him wrong, he noticed while looking over her frame.

He bathed quickly before dressing in appropriate clothing for his meeting with his Lord. It was important that he presented himself in a pristine manner so his Lord would take him seriously. He opened the doors to his chambers and walked out, sending looks of greetings to his fellow Death Eaters. He passed the hall where a portrait of his Godfather once hung in pride though now remained in shame and obliteration. Serverus Snape had been caught for committing treason against the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord himself tortured Serverus to his untimely death. He was forced to one thousand lashes with a spiked whip; Draco had the pleasure to over look his punishments with the newest Death Eaters. The Dark Lord then fed him his own potions, poison, truth potions, lust potions, love potions, and then hemlock. Then time went on and the Dark Lord took things into his own hands, and that was the end of dear old Serverus Snape.

As his mind drifted, he didn't notice that he had already come to face with the giant cheery wood doors that held the Dark Lord. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door and waited to be beckoned in. The doors opened and out walked Bellatrix, her acidic emerald eyes flickering to Draco's. A sneer lifted upon her face as she leaned against the wall. He matched her bitter gaze and entered, bowing down to his master.

"Arise young Malfoy," the Dark Lord beckoned with a wave of his hand.

Draco stood up as instructed to and kept that respectful gaze to his Lord. "I am here on behalf of my summon."

"I know very well why you are here," Voldemort said, his pale blue eyes diverting to every aspect of the room. "I have finally found a source that shall make us unbeatable."

"Oh, my Lord?"

"Yes young Malfoy," he stated with a blunt tone. "I have found the girl worthy enough to bare your children. This woman I have found is the perfect source for us, though there is a flaw."

"If you don't mind me asking, what is this flaw?"

Voldemort inhaled the aroma of authority and gazed deeply at the blond haired man in front of him. "She is a mudblood."

"A-a mudblood? Why a mudblood?"

"My, my young Malfoy, haven't you heard of the phrase 'curiosity killed the cat'?" Voldemort spat with a look of sheer boredom.

Draco stood firm, not showing the slightest bit of fear; it was always a sign of weakness and insolence. "I always thought you might want Parkinson or Dublin to be of my choice."

"No, those bloody tarts don't deserve to be in the ranks of a Malfoy," the Dark Lord hissed quietly while shaking his head. "No, you shouldn't let a whore like that enter the Malfoy family. If you do remember young Malfoy, Chantal de Lioness was a mudblood herself. Who else would be a mudblood?"

Draco's silver eyes widened in shock, "Her heir has been found? When my Lord?"

"Quite a funny story actually. I was informed that she was found outside the manor, her soul almost gone by the worthless dementors."

"And what is her name my Lord?"

"You know her Draconis," Voldemort said lowly while leaning back in his plush chair, "Hermione Selene Granger."

Draco's silver eyes no longer sparkled with curiosity, but with sheer hatred. "Granger."

A new voice entered the conversation from behind the darkness of Voldemort. Dark, chestnut curls cascaded down her back silkily, swaying with the motion of her hips. Her body was covered in provocative clothing, a black skirt with a short green blouse, and an obsidian robe trailing behind her petit frame. Long, black boots skimmed her mid-leg, clicking every time they hit the floor. She bowed immediately behind her Lord, though picked up her head meeting Draco's eyes. A saucy smirk displayed on her lips as she licked them gingerly.

"I prefer to be called by my mother's maiden name my Lord," Hermione lowly said, her voice giving of a hint of apology. "It doesn't make me sound more like the mudblood that I am."

The Dark Lord nodded at her request and turned back to Draco's malicious expression. Draco merely sneered at Hermione, the abhorrence of his own life. She had gotten him in so much trouble in the past, and he thought it was over with; he was clearly wrong.

"Mister Malfoy, meet your future wife," Voldemort said with a hint of pride and cruelness. "You will be wed after her initiation."

"Y-You're giving her the mark my Lord?" Draco asked with spite.

"Did you think she would leave without my mark? Enough, Mister Malfoy, escort your future wife to your mother's room and send forth Bellatrix," the Dark Lord said with a twisted smirk.

Draco turned his back with Hermione following him close behind. The doors opened and out they walked, a large distance between them. Draco's eyes darted to those wispy, emerald eyes. "Lestrange, the Dark Lord beckons you."

She nodded with a hint of lust under her heavy eyes, "Malfoy, congratulations on your new Mudblood bride."

Disdainful laughter broke out from the woman as the wooden doors of solitude closed before Draco and Hermione. Draco glared at the door for a few moments then he turned his head roughly, Hermione trailing behind him. The two stayed in pure and utter silence, Hermione smirking at the back of Draco's head. "So is this where all the Death Eaters live."

Draco didn't respond and kept walking. Hermione frowned deeply and jogged a little until she reached his side. "Why are you ignoring me?"

_Silence…_

"Draco, you can't ignore me forever," Hermione whispered as she touched his arm gently. The next thing she knew she was pressed against the pointy, stone wall, staring into those silver haunting eyes. He just stared at her closely, hands around her throat and arms, body pressed against her. Hermione could feel her guard decreasing until she mustered up the cold, bitter stare she mastered.

"Don't you ever touch me again Mudblood," he spat, clenching his teeth. "You have no right to speak in my presence."

"Well you should get use to it _love,_" Hermione smirked tauntingly, "We are to be married within the week."

"Fuck off you bleeding bint," Draco growled in a pugnacious tone. "I know you'll always be Potter and Weasley's perfect Mudblood bitch. That's all you'll be, living life in the dirt because you have no one left. You know what happened to your precious Muggle parents Granger? They died in the hands of your _soon to be husband._ Don't mess with me Granger, for I have no sympathy for anyone. I was put on this world for one purpose, and I will not let some stupid Mudblood screw it all up!"

Draco slammed both his hands on both sides of her head, making Hermione flinch. He sneered cruelly at her before spitting on the ground before her and walking away. Hermione leaned against the wall for a moment and closed her eyes tightly, tears threatening to spill from them. No. She wouldn't let Draco win. Not this time. Her parents would've wanted her to stay strong.

"You may have killed my parents Malfoy, but I won't reside to death until darkness is illuminated," Hermione muttered under her breath while following Draco's echoing footsteps.

* * *

Narcissa Black Malfoy was sitting down at a vanity, waiting for Hermione to arrive. Ever since she had found out about Hermione being the descendent of Chantal de Lioness, she felt more pity towards the Mudblood. She was the chosen one with the green blood. Her bloodline wasn't that of a typical Mudblood, oh no, far from it. Chantal de Lioness was the only Mudblood who served to the darkness. Now Hermione had a surge of darkness running in the depths of her blood. 

Though it didn't matter.

She would be forced to be a part of the abomination.

Narcissa shook her head about the arrangements between her son and Hermione. It would never work. They loathed each other with the utmost passion, but from what she heard, Hermione had become somewhat vindictive. She betrayed Potter and Dumbledore's forces for she had been deceived about something. It was a theory, perhaps, that she let the darkness of her bloodline overcome her.

Whatever it was, Narcissa knew that the future would bring the Wizarding world to utter chaos. She knew that her son and Hermione were enemy's since the beginning; the marriage wouldn't help them either.

Her door suddenly snapped open, revealing her only son, distraught and abhorred. Hermione followed him, her hips swaying in a hypnotic motion, looking as though she was a bit confused. Draco's eyes met his mothers before leaving the two girls to their own business.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione said respectfully to her elder.

"Miss Granger, or should I say Miss de Lioness?" Narcissa asked with her eyebrows raised. "You will call me Narcissa, girl, after all, you'll be my daughter-in-law soon enough."

Narcissa could swear she saw Hermione cringe a little. "Yes Narcissa."

"Good, you are here on mine and Lucius's behalf," Narcissa snapped, her back properly straightened compared to Hermione's, lanky posture. "I'm going to teach you the ways of a Malfoy wife, and the proper ethics you must uphold." Hermione nodded, though Narcissa glared. "You don't nod, you must reply Hermione."

"Yes Narcissa."

"Good," Narcissa said simply, "Now I know muggle's don't lack manners and courtesy, but you must be of proper etiquette. You must act like a princess acts, graceful, yet elegant."

Hermione took a deep breath, remembering how much of a pain it was to follow the princess etiquette. "Yes Narcissa." She felt like a dog.

Narcissa got up from her vanity and began to walk without to Hermione without a noise. "First lesson is walking my dear."

"What is wrong with the way I walk?" Hermione asked almost rudely.

The older Malfoy glared at the girl, "Insolence will get you no where Hermione. The way you walk, is like a herd of stomping elephants. Haven't you noticed that all women here don't make a noise when they walk?"

Hermione's face contorted of anger by the insult. "Well my boots would make it seem that way."

"If you haven't noticed, Bellatrix, Virginia, and many of the other girls wear boots and _don't make a noise_," Narcissa sneered, annoyed by the girls defiance of learning. "Now let me demonstrate for you."

Narcissa got up, and gracefully walked across the room without a noise. She turned abruptly and pointed her finger towards Hermione. "Stand and walk towards me repeating every move I made."

Hermione began to walk as quietly as she could, but the soles of her boots clicked against the marble floor. As she reached Narcissa, she turned sharply, facing away from the elder Malfoy. All of a sudden, Hermione felt a sharp pain, and she began to crumble to the floor. Her eyes pried open to see Narcissa's face turn into that Malfoy smirk. "Every time I hear a noise from your feet, I will hit you with a spell."

Hermione recalled Cho Chang talking about how her mother would do such things to her when she didn't walk quietly or sat in a proper posture. Hermione sighed and got up from the floor quickly.

Meanwhile, in the depths of the manor, Draco focused his thoughts on his unbearable fate. He would be forced to marry the one person who he truly abhorred, and would have to _fornicate _with such filth. It made him shudder at the very thought making a half-bred child just for the Dark Lord to be pleased. Sometimes he detested the Dark Lord's ideas; they seemed absolutely ludicrous.

"_But you must comply with whatever the Dark Lord commands,_" Draco said, imitating his fathers words. "Lot of bloody rubbish, that's what it is."

It wasn't as if Draco had changed sides, hell forbids he go to the side with Harry Fucking Bloody Potter, it was just that he disagreed with the Dark Lord's antics on having a half-bred heir. It was utterly absurd. Sure Potter was a half-bred and he was powerful, much to his disgust, and Lord Voldemort was a half-bred and he was a raving lunatic who had finally lost his marbles.

He had his own plan after the death of the Dark Lord. Since the lack of unicorn blood and strength, Voldemort chose to reside as Tom Riddle until his timed days were up. When the Dark Lord was out of the picture and the child was born, Draco would take control of the situation and his first action was to torture the filthy Mudblood. A twisted smirk displayed itself upon his face as he thought of what the future would hold for him.

Draco was pulled out of his pleasurable image when his skin began to burn him, calling him to his lord. Initiation of the Mudblood would occur.

It was time.

* * *

Death Eater's begun to pour into the dark room swiftly and formed a ritualistic circle around the Dark Lord. A hum settled upon the room as the candles flickered gracefully by the absence of the wind. Once the circle of darkness was complete, everyone remained silent. The Dark Lord lifted his head and withdrew his hood and stared at the crowd of minions that kneeled in front of his very eyes. 

"Rise," he said in a raspy tone. "I am actually proud to say that I have found the one true heiress of Chantal de Lioness and she is here with us today. She was hidden from her heritage her whole life and many of you might know her as another. I want the utmost respect given to her for she is the girl who will accept my mark and serve us without a question."

Though many were a bit shocked at the heiress being found, no one made a sound for it was disrespect against the Dark Lord. Suddenly, Hermione sauntered into the middle of the circle and withdrew her face from the mask and hood that concealed her. A slight smirk played itself upon her face as she saw the disgusted faces before her. "Hermione, give me your forearm."

Hermione gave the Dark Lord her forearm willingly and displayed a serious look. She knew what was coming; the Dark Lord was going to invade her mind to search for any signs of treason or deceit, though none would be found. Before Serverus' untimely fate, he had taught Hermione the art of manipulating self-memories and preservation. Hermione suddenly felt her mind spin as the Dark Lord began digging his way into her mind. She fought back with the twisted memories; there was one where she attacked Harry and Ron, and that seemed to be a manipulated memory.

Once the Dark Lord was through, he looked somewhat proud. "You're ready." Voldemort began to chant and the tip of his wand had a glow of sapphire blue. He then placed the wand against Hermione's forearm, causing Hermione to flinch and jerk. It felt as though a hot needle was sizzling against her skin, burning the flesh, as if it were a muggle tattoo.

She hissed lowly though accepted her fate as it was to be. After a few moments, the burning died away and all eyes feasted upon the mark that Hermione was given. "Hermione Selene de Lioness, you're sworn to serve your Lord and those above you. You will comply with every action I want you to carry out and if you shall commit treason, you will be tortured and executed."

"I accept what consequences will be bestowed upon me if I were to commit deceit," Hermione said strongly, her eyes staring at the mark.

"Very well," Voldemort said lightly, "You're a Death Eater, and you initiate death. Tomorrow you will be tested on whether or not you will agree to my deeds. Step next to Malfoy jr."

Hermione nodded and backed away next to Draco, concealing her head with the hood once more. He seemed to use many curses in the Latin language when Hermione was by him, though Hermione pushed it off and both paid close attention to the Dark Lord.

"My followers, what you have witnessed is the beginning of a new era," the Dark Lord preached in a booming voice, "I have brought Miss de Lioness into our ranks for she will bring the next child in the world whom you will follow after I diminish for good. I have an announcement to make. On the following Friday, Miss de Lioness and Mr. Malfoy jr. are to be Wed."

Gasps of horror filled the air since it was all contained. Draco and Hermione looked into each others eyes and they matched each malicious look they gave to one another. Draco remained disgusted at the fact he would have to be wed to that wicked woman, it was absolutely degrading.

Hermione growled at the thought of being married to a Malfoy and thought she would die from the ranting of her Mother and Father-in-law and her new husband. This mission would prove to be a hard one indeed, but if it means she would finally be in the ranks of the greatest, she'd put up with it.

* * *

Kat YAY I finished, ANDDDDD It's my Birthday Happy 16th to me w00t. Not enough time and I have finals in one week EKKK and I have to take a summer class. Alright I'm out. 


	4. Betray me not

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

R&R

* * *

Summary: In order to be in the ranks of a first class Auror, Hermione Selene Granger must actually put her life in danger. The slightest movement or conversation could be her last and end up in her death. Her task is to live amongst the Death Eaters and to find out what Voldemort is really up to, and how will she do that? Well it has to do with Draconis Lucian Malfoy. 

Warning: This story will contain profanity, smut, and unusual likeliness.

* * *

**Betray me not**

* * *

"_If you hate a person, you hate something in that is a part of yourself. What isn't part of ourselves doesn't disturb us."-Herman Hesse_

* * *

Hermione's eye blazed with cold anger as she stared at herself in front of the full length mirror. Today she would be wed, and in a matter of minutes, her father-in-law would come to fetch her and take her to her untimely doom. Hermione's dark hair was put into an elegant bun, decorated with little emerald flecks. Her gown consisted of a strapless emerald green bodice with black ties crisscrossing her chest, and a flowy black lacey skirt. A pair of black silk gloves skimmed her arms to her elbow, the rest revealing her pale flesh to the world. 

She didn't imagine things to be this way. She didn't imagine that she'd have to be married to her worst enemy, and then later, she'd have to be bedded. That very thought disgusted her of the sickening moments of pleasure she'd have to endure.

Suddenly the door opened and her mother-in-law walked in, her face held up high, with her gown swaying behind her. "My dear, you look perfect."

'I look like a courtesan slut from the court,' Hermione thought to herself bitterly. "Thank you Narcissa."

"Wipe that look off your face Hermione," Narcissa said sharply, "You're not to sneer, nor show distaste. It should be an honor that a Mudblood like you will be allowed to marry into the Malfoy family. We had high expectations for Draco and look what it came down to, a retched and disrespectable bint."

"I would really watch your words Narcissa," Hermione hissed while turning around to face her mother-in-law, "Words can be quite poisonous, and if I were to say, die, the Dark Lord wouldn't be pleased, and who would be blamed for the toils? You of course, for you are my mentor and instructor, and without me, our Dark Lord would have no way to reach the Imperial Emerald."

Narcissa glared at Hermione and sniffed while sticking her nose up in the air, "You have proven to be more of a malicious bitch than I thought you would be. I can't believe I showed mercy to you, but don't worry, that snappy tone will be tamed with the pain you're going to have to endure. Very well, you shall fit in perfectly into the Malfoy family."

There was a knock on the door, signaling for Narcissa and Hermione to step out. Lucius popped in his head, dressed handsomely in his usual black attire, with a sneer, "Come Mudblood."

It was time.

Narcissa stepped out of the room followed by Hermione. Lucius held out his gloved hand in disgust, and Hermione took it relentlessly. Today she would become a Malfoy, one of the greatest dark families ever to grace the Wizarding World. As she stepped out of the room, everyone rose as a song played Hermione to her doom. Usually the guests rose in honor of the bride, but Hermione knew well why the guests rose; it was to belittle her.

She stared ahead at the altar and saw him. His piercing, silver eyes flashed with disgust and malice as a twisted smirk played itself upon his lips. When she finally reached by his side, the minister looked up into Hermione's eyes and bowed his head, his eyes telling hers to forgive him. Her soulless eyes stared back and then she turned to Draco waiting for the vows to being. She was plundered into a haze of visions of what the future may hold for her. This wouldn't be like a normal wedding. No cake. No presents. The only things that would come out of this marriage were protection, living amongst the enemy, and maybe a little persuasion. 'Gods,' she thought, 'Hopefully there won't be any children.'

"I do."

Hermione snapped out of her trance and stared at Draco as he slipped a platinum ring with an emerald surrounded by diamonds on her pale finger. It belonged to Narcissa and the Black Family before her. Pity, for now the family was tainted.

The minister recited the same phrase and turned to Hermione. She took a deep breath and felt faint as the words passed through her lips.

"I do."

Today was the last day of her life.

* * *

The day went on as smoothly as planned. After marrying the young couple, the minister was killed for the audience's amusement and pleasure. While everyone mingled with one another and congratulated Draco on his new wife, Narcissa led Hermione up to the bedchamber to ready the girl for her first night as a Malfoy. Hermione placed a veil to conceal the look of sheer panic on her face. Her breathing became more of a gasp and tears threatened to spill down her pale face. 

Once they entered the bedchamber, Narcissa stared at Hermione and took off her veil. Narcissa could see right through Hermione and shook her head, pitying the young virgin. "My dear, I should assume that you're chaste and not some slag like that Parkinson girl?"

"Yes Narcissa."

The older woman shook her head then noticed the slight purple bruising around Hermione's neck. Narcissa lightly touched the bruised spot and Hermione flinched while backing away.

"How'd you get that?"

Hermione stared up sadly at her mother-in-law with a smile, "My husband."

"Hermione, you need to learn something before you end up dieing a very young bride," Narcissa sighed while sitting next to Hermione on the bed, "Now that you have married Draco, nothing can break that bond."

"Bond?"

"Well yes, in Wizarding ceremonies, especially for old blood, a bonding spell is placed upon the couple to bond them together forever. Notice how you can't take off your ring."

Hermione did notice, in fact while climbing up the stairs, she tried to tug at the ring and failed. "Bonded for eternity…" she whispered while looking down at the floor once more.

"Yes, bonded. You see, now that you're bonded, you're Draco's equal. Without you, the children of the Imperial Emerald will not exist and that is a power that you and you alone hold. Draco mustn't harm you and he knows that. Give him time my dear, sooner or later he will warm up to you. After all, he isn't allowed to bed any others. Now put on the gown and veil and we shall send Draco up soon enough."

Narcissa got up from the bed and walked out of the door soundlessly. Hermione sat in confusion at whether to hate or adore her mother-in-law. She turned her head to a distant mirror and stared at the black jeweled gown she was wearing. The cut of the gown was provocative and sheer so some parts were more visible than others. Hermione shook her head as she held back her tears and thought to herself. 'This isn't worth it.'

She climbed further on the bed and rest her head against the plush, soft pillows. She drew a breath and closed her eyes, visioning that she was elsewhere though her eyes immediately snapped open once the door opened, welcoming in a rush of cold air. Hermione shivered lightly and raised herself to stare at her ruthless husband through the darkened veil.

"Well look at this," Draco smirked while spitting with malice, "My little whore of a bride is waiting for me. Tell me love, are you soaked just thinking about tonight? I bet you are."

Hermione's gazed turned icy as she scoffed, "I don't see why you're so arrogant. Getting the dark mark was probably more pleasurable than you bedding me."

Draco stared at her while shrugging off his clothing, "You'll be the judge of that tonight."

"Men and their arrogance."

"Whores and their denial."

The two stared at one another with contempt while trying to provoke the other. Hermione wasn't about to back down. "Pity, Draco, that you aren't grateful. I'm grateful for being accepted by the dark lord and receiving his mark while you aren't grateful for anything. I can see it in your eyes love. I know you hold shame in this marriage but you're blind to what power we hold. You're a Malfoy, full of knowledge of dark magic that not even the dark lord knows. I am the heiress of Chantal de Lioness, keeper of the Imperial Emerald. Our children will have our knowledge, power, and will possess that Emerald."

Draco stared at Hermione with hidden awe as he contemplated at her words. She crawled up next to him and ran her hands up his back with a saucy grin. "Now tell me darling, would you rather be married to me, or that pug-faced slag Parkinson?"

Hermione felt the blood pumping in her body as she breathed raggedly. She didn't know what came over her but she liked it; it was so…sinful. Before she knew what she was doing next, she felt her lips press to the side of Draco's neck softly, her breath tickling the small hairs on his skin. Draco stiffened under her touch but slowly relaxed as she rubbed his arms and continued her antics. Her lips slowly traveled and his head turned and they finally met with a kiss.

Draco grabbed Hermione by the waist and kissed her fiercely while pressing her up against the bed. The friction between their bodies and the silk sheets created a delicious mood as they just kissed one another with such intensity. Touch came to touch, skin rubbed against skin and before they both knew it, their clothing lay scattered around the room. Not a word was said that night and only confusion lay between the two as they continued though before they consummated their marriage, Draco looked deeply into Hermione's eyes.

"Betray me not," he whispered before he entered her.

* * *

It was still dark outside when Hermione awoke. Only hours ago did she lose her virtue to the one person she truly hated and his words kept echoing throughout her mind.

"_Betray me not."_

It was as if he knew everything. When he looked into her eyes she felt as though she were exposed and the worst part was, she felt a pang in her heart when he spoke to her. Now she had to deal with the repercussions that this life of darkness would set for her. She got herself into this hole and now she had to get herself out of it.

A sigh escaped her lips as she attempted to slide out of the bed. The events that occurred left her with a sheer disgust at herself. He was the first to touch her and kiss her in certain areas and much to her dismay, she enjoyed herself. 'I am nothing but a whore,' she thought to herself while slipping out of his arms. A rush of cold air hit her and she ran her hands up and down her arms as she grabbed a robe from nearby.

Hermione walked into the bathroom and shut the door quietly behind her. She stared at the bathroom and decided on a shower over a bath; she wanted to scrub away all her sins. Hermione rid herself of the robe and was greeted with a sting of cold water as she first turned the shower on. Slowly the water heated up and covered her body like a warm blanket. The pressure hit her back softly and she began to wash herself thoroughly while massaging her neck.

A groan escaped her lips as she thought of the nights events. She couldn't help but feel a fluttering sensation in her stomach every time she thought of how Draco caressed her like he actually _cared_. Once she finished her shower, Hermione dressed herself in a full silk suite and tiptoed out of the bathroom quietly. She could hear the huffs of breath that Draco let out as he slept peacefully. This was the only time where Draco seemed calm, in sleep. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness as she slowly made her way to the fireplace where the embers were dieing away.

She grabbed a hot poker and began to move around the embers as to agitate them and to rekindle the small fire. Most people would give up and leave though she wouldn't. All it needed was patience and a little tending to and soon enough baby flames began to sprout. She hugged her knees to her chest and laid her head on top of her knees, staring blankly at the dancing flames.

"What are you doing up?"

Hermione tensed and snapped her head to her side and saw him. He stood there, in his green robes, staring at her while yawning a bit. His hair was disheveled and he almost looked _innocent._

"I-I couldn't sleep," Hermione whispered while staring back at the fire, still tense.

Draco curled his lips with malice and pulled Hermione up by her arm. "Don't complain about your state of exhaustion tomorrow. Everyone works here, Mudblood or no Mudblood, man or woman. Sorry _princess _but just because you are married to me and of some use doesn't mean you'll be treated like royalty."

"And here I thought I was in the presence of a queen," she bit back tersely while walking back to their bed.

"Ah, so the Mudblood has some fight in her," Draco hissed while glaring at his wife's back. "No matter, soon the bitch will be tamed."

"Tame yourself before you take on a real challenge," Hermione spat while sitting on the bed. "You're no match for me my dear husband. You can't hurt me nor break my will. If something were to happen to me, then you would go down with me. I made it quite clear in the beginning when I said that we are a team. We have a bond. Either you can accept what we have or you can go on and act like a miserable prick."

He watched her curiously as she snuggled deep in the blankets and turned away from him. He huffed in annoyance and laid in the next to her, away from her body. Within a few minutes he heard her breathing settle into a rhythm and he sighed and turned towards her body. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled Hermione closer to him, breathing in the scent of her slightly damp hair.

Only time would tell.

* * *

First off SORRY for not updating :p lets just say I lost inspiration because I am writing an actual book with a similar plotline to this story but I will update chapters until I complete this story...well unless I don't get any reviews because then that is just pointless haha. 

**Review Responses:**

**Venus725: I don't know if you've read this before because this has been in the outlining stages for YEARS now :) I've mentioned it a lot though so I hope you are enjoying**

**LadyMalfoy730: Aw thanks for the happy belated bday from years ago xD I recently turned 18 back in May and I've progressed a lot :p this isn't the end. I have more in store for this story.**

**CareBearErin: Yeah :) I am a sucker for "love"-hate relationships and you're right :p Draco was eyeing Hermione back in school because she was one thing he could never have...until now.**

**Lovefordraco: Why thank you so much for your wonderful review I do know what you mean. I hate reading spoof stories along with grammar issue ones. I know my stories aren't perfect but they are somewhat acceptable :**


	5. Adificio Prognatus Spiritus

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

-:-

R&R

-:-

Summary: In order to be in the ranks of a first class Auror, Hermione Selene Granger must actually put her life in danger. The slightest movement or conversation could be her last and end up in her death. Her task is to live amongst the Death Eaters and to find out what Voldemort is really up to, and how will she do that? Well it has to do with Draconis Lucian Malfoy.

Warning: This story will contain profanity, smut, and unusual likeliness.

-:-

**Adificio Prognatus Spiritus**

-:-

It had been three months since that fateful day and Hermione still woke up tormented. Images still haunted her from how she was tested on her loyalty for the dark lord, but even though it was all false, she couldn't help but feel nauseous inside. Her task was to kill a Mudblood before everyone's eyes and she had done it.

Well, sort of.

Little did everyone know, the Order came up with a new spell thanks to Hermione's genius. The spell was a fake death spell in some ways. The person it was aimed at would freeze up and immediately fall the floor. A painless death in a way, but not exactly.

It used the same words as the _Avada Kedavra_ except it was called the _Avada Kedav _and Hermione would just add the _ar _at the end while pointing her wand away. The _corpse_ would engulf in an emerald light, but the heart would stop momentarily, just long enough to dispose of the body.

After she was excused and applauded, she walked away to her room with a smirk on her face, though once she reached her haven, she couldn't help the tears slipping down her face. Heavy sobs wracked her body and it continued every night, even after months had passed, yet no one noticed. She kept her tears hidden from the world and more importantly, Draco. She would never give him the pleasure to see her demeanor in a pathetic situation.

Though the months had passed, Hermione was treated no differently. She still held the constant sneering of her Mudblood heritage and scoffs as she passed the halls. Her in-laws never let her forget that she was nothing. Lucius constantly reminded her that she was a whore for only one purpose to Voldemort. After a session of disobedience or insubordination, Narcissa would make Hermione feel the utmost misery. She would hiss how Hermione was filth and would never amount to anything, nor ever be good enough for her son.

She was an odd person however.

Even though Narcissa made her feel like absolutely nothing, she encouraged her to do better. It was as if Narcissa was pushing Hermione to test her limits and embrace everything as a whole; hurt her to make her stronger.

Along with the discrimination and ridicule, Hermione had fallen ill. She had fainting spells along with usual bouts of sickness. On top of the illness, her monthly courses had been absent for those three months. She thought nothing of it; her courses were irregular and came and went months at a time. Still, the thought that she _might _be bearing a child was too much to comprehend.

She refused to believe it. The very thought made her even more ill.

The fact that her clothes seemed a bit tighter than usual didn't faze her; that was until her husband pointed out the roundness of her stomach. His hand skimmed the lush curve of her belly after another night of redemption and love. Stolen kisses were shared as his eyes met hers.

"I think you need to see my mother," his voice drawled softly. Despite the biased remarks she received from others, her and Draco seemed to form an unusual truce. Perhaps he took her words to heart-or what was left of it.

She rolled to her side, escaping his menacing gaze. "I don't see any reason to do so."

"You know exactly what reason that may be _love,_" Draco whispered huskily in her ear, pressing his lips to the hollow base of her neck. "If I'm not mistaken, you're-"

"Don't," Hermione hissed, clenching her teeth together. A wave of nausea hit her as she realized all the signs were there. She pulled herself away from his embrace and scurried towards the bathroom; retching the contents of her stomach into the sink. A migraine made its way throughout her head, throbbing fervently. She groaned and slid to the floor, her cheek meeting the cold tile.

"What am I going to do with you?" Draco sighed as he reached down and pulled her into his arms. A scowl appeared on his face as he noticed how pale she had become. He tied a robe around his body and wrapped her in one of her own and shook his head. "You're going to see my mother. Now."

"No," Hermione moaned, pounding on his chest weakly. She couldn't put up much of a fight. "Just leave me be."

He glared at the woman in his arms. "If you think for one minute I'm going to let you jeopardize the life of my kid then you have another thing coming."

"I'm not pregnant," she choked out. No; she wouldn't accept it.

"Whether you like it or not wench, we are married. Like you said, you have to learn to accept certain things-"

The room began to spin as she desperately gasped for air. "Accept you?"

"It would make things a lot easier," he growled, knocking on his parent's door. "If you're so grateful for the life you've been given-for being redeemed-then why neglect the fact we have a mission? If you're so devout to the Dark Lord then shape up. There is no room for weakness here and I will _not _have you bring me down with you."

Before Hermione could reply, Narcissa opened the door. She was dressed in her usual robes; high-priority deatheaters didn't sleep much. Since the war had spurred, everything was done at a constant speed. "Yes Draco?"

"She needs to be tested," Draco stated simply, staring at his mother with dull eyes. "She might be bearing a child."

"Yes, I assumed as much," Narcissa drawled, gazing at Hermione's limp form. "She grew quite round but I thought she might've been indulging on the life of a Malfoy."

Hermione refrained from speaking the nasty responses that ran through her head. That was one thing she learned; never let anyone provoke you. They began to move towards the east wing of the manor where she would be tested. The rain pounded away; the sun refused to shine after untimely death of Dumbledore. It was a symbol from the Dark Lord; the light would never break through.

Draco laid Hermione on one of the many beds and surprisingly stayed by her side. He didn't care for _her_; if the news was good, he would immediately report it to the Dark Lord then run it in Blaise Zabini's face. The prat thought he was so glorious by impregnating the Weasley girl; their child would be a pureblood.

It didn't matter to Draco though. Pureblood or no pureblood, his child was more important than any pathetic child the Weasley girl or anyone might've bore. _His _child would hold the Imperial Emerald of Salazar Slytherin. Salazar's Mudblood whore accepted her fate when he condemned her soul to hell with the dark magic he placed on her womb.

Draco thought it ironic how his fate was entwined with Granger's. After all the years or torment and debauchery, he would have never thought he would be married to Granger. He hated the idea at first but soon grew fond of it. The fact that he would be able to humiliate the girl whom was the bane of his existence gave him the utmost pleasure; the thoughts soon diminished on their wedding night.

He had seen his Mudblood wife in a new perspective. She whispered the words so seductively, a sinful smile playing on her lips; Hermione was a nymph from his own personal hell. He fell into her embrace and let the feelings of retribution subside into something more passionate; an ardent darkness.

His eyes skimmed over his wife's now sleeping form. He didn't notice the sleep draught his mother had injected her with. He lifted his gaze to meet Narcissa's and raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Our assumptions are correct," Narcissa stated in a firm tone. "She is with child. Three months now."

"She is quite big for three months," Draco speculated, starting at Hermione's round belly with pleasure. They had conceived on their wedding night; no time was wasted.

Narcissa shook her head as she snapped the gloves off her fingers. "You're expecting twins."

"Excellent," her son smirked, looking at Hermione once more. "I'll be off. You can leave her here; I'll pick her up after I am done. Oh and if you can mother, please give her something for the sickness. It's disturbing when the sound of her retching is your lullaby."

Narcissa smiled fondly at her son and waved her hand. "Be gone brat."

-:-

Satisfaction gleamed in his eyes as the younger Malfoy gave him the wonderful news. He managed to impregnate the Mudblood and much to his surprise, two children were to be expected. "For your sake, hope one of them is a girl."

"Yes my lord," Draco bowed. In order for the Imperial Emerald to pass, a girl must be born to carry on the legacy.

"Have you noticed a change in your wife Draco?" Voldemort hissed lowly, staring at the blond head kneeling before him.

Draco's silver gaze lifted and nodded. "Her behavior at some points is very odd-as if she is possessed by something."

"That would be the dark blood," Voldemort said casually. Draco stared back at him with a confused expression. "You see Draco, as a bearer of the Imperial Emerald; your wife was born with dark magic the dwelled in her veins. Back in your schooling days, the sorting-hat contemplated on whether to place her in Slytherin much to my surprise after reading her thoughts, but she chose courage over cunning."

"The dark magic within her will eventually come to full consumption?" Draco asked curiously.

"Indeed," the Dark Lord said, a sultry smile resting on his lips. "At this very moment her energy is being drained by the children she is carrying. A close watch will need to be put on her as the months go on. The Mudblood isn't use to the dark magic that is coursing through her right now let alone the magic she is being robbed of."

"Yes my lord," he replied. Nothing would happen to _his _Mudblood; he would make sure of that.

"Zabini," Voldemort barked into the darkness.

Blaise emerged from the shadows of the room and bowed before his lord. He nodded at Draco though still kept his head bent. "You wished to see me?"

"How far along is your wife?"

"Five months now I believe my lord."

"Yes. Keep her near Madam Malfoy's presence. She will no longer be living in your manor."

Blaise stared with confusion. "My lord?"

"I understand that the two girls were once _acquainted_. I believe it would be best if they spent some time together-have your wife explain certain things to the girl."

"Of course my lord." Blaise's voice dripped with disdain; he hated it when Ginny wasn't near him.

"Leave my presence, the both of you."

Draco and Blaise rose from the ground and stormed out of the room, contemplating on what they were told. Blaise then turned to Draco with a haughty glare.

"So you managed to knock up your Mudblood yet?"

"Don't you _dare _speak of her like that," Draco snarled while whipping out his wand. "At least my wife is useful; you married a blood traitor, a Weasley."

Blaise's eyes darkened with fury. "We may be friends Draco but _never _insinuate that Ginny is low. At least she is Pureblood; you went off and made half-breed children. Pathetic."

"If you haven't noticed Zabini, some very powerful wizards are half-breed," Draco muttered under his breath. He looked around to make sure they weren't being watched; no one could be trusted. He then pulled Blaise into one of the many secret rooms of the Malfoy Manor. "Pureblood is a dieing breed, my dear friend. Each Pureblood child that is being born has some sort of affliction; a disease some would say. You should be lucky that your family and the Weasley's are _very _distant relatives."

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Are you insinuating that it is better to marry outside the Pureblood circle?"

"Let me tell you one thing Zabini. That circle is being broken, one by one. Only a handful of real Pureblood families remain and even then, more are going extinct. Look at Parkinson's family-they couldn't even have a bloody son and rumor has it Pansy is infertile."

"Not like anyone would touch her," the dark-haired man replied, a sardonic grin resting on his lips. "Granger is having twins?"

"She's a Malfoy now. She left behind that light of pathetic prayers the day she received the dark mark," Draco growled, his eyes darkening in the process. "And yes, we're expecting twins; if I assume correct a boy and girl. When is your brat due?"

"Not long now," Blaise said, pursing his lips as if deep in thought. "I'll have to ask Narcissa to give her a _Celeritas Infantia _potion."

"What's that?"

Blaise rolled his eyes and walked down the dark corridors with Draco. "The potion speeds up the pregnancy. I'm sure within a month or so Hermione will take the same. You know how Ginny if five months now? Well when she consumes the potion, she'll have the baby within a month-perhaps two."

"Interesting." Draco trailed off a bit then turned to Blaise. "Can you believe that we are going to be parents? How is that fathomable?"

Blaise stopped at the front door and turned to face Draco. He shrugged his shoulder, clearly not interested in the fact of himself being a father. "Quite frankly, I don't care. A kid is a kid; they breathe, they cry, they eat, it's nothing new at all. Ginny will be taking care of the brat most of the time until he grows up to become one of us." The answer was typical for a soon to be father in his very early twenties. "I'll be off now."

"Right." Draco waited until he heard a crack before he closed the door and walked off to check on his wife. The curtains were pulled around each portrait that hung on the walls so as not to disturb any meetings that may have been held.

-:-

_She was dieing. She knew she was. The pain that coursed in her body immobilized her. They had found out about everything; they knew her mission. The many lessons she had with Harry didn't work. They knew and they were torturing her. It felt as if a million daggers were stabbing her, poisoning her. All breath had escaped her body as a frigid terror clutched her heart._

'_Give in.' a voice hissed inside her._

_Never. She would never submit. She would not betray those whom she loved._

_Her eyes snapped open but all around her was darkness. A faint silhouette in the distance glowed, but she couldn't see who it was. She crawled feebly towards the figure, grasping at the nothingness, clawing for salvation._

'_You are almost there my dear,' the voice lulled to her. 'Just a little more and you won't feel anymore of this agony. Yes dear. Give in to your desire. Embrace what you were born with.'_

_She didn't understand though. What was she supposed to embrace? What was she born with? The shadows of the past, present, and future flashed before her, taunting her, torturing her. A birthday with her parents, the battle at the ministry, the faint crying of a child…_

'_Watch my dear, sweet girl,' the voice whispered soothingly. 'Choice and destiny are two different things dear girl; eventually we all fall into the hand of fate. You can't escape…just give in…'_

_Her eyes glazed over on a specific scene. Two men stood battling one another, wands at the ready, curses thrown about. The distant figure from before became clearer by the moment. It was a woman. She clutched her stomach protectively along with her heart, weeping in sheer misery as the two men shouted two separate orders to her. _

_Hermione's eyes widened in fear as she realized the weeping woman was her…_

"Wake up damnit!"

Draco watched as his wife writhed in pain, agony clear on her face. She trembled and cried out into the darkness, clawing at the sheets of the bed. Beads of sweat were present on her forehead as her body temperature began to rise. Narcissa ran towards Hermione's trembling form and stuck a syringe full of potion into the veins in her arm.

Her body fell restlessly against the bed and the gasping came to a halt. Hermione's breath began to even slightly, though the ache on her face was evident. Draco stared up into his mother's eyes with something she hadn't seen in a long time: panic.

"She's trying to fight it," Narcissa murmured softly, moving the damp hair from Hermione's face. "It is a hard process, especially for her."

"Is there any way-"

"No. She must accept the dark magic on her own terms and come to yield it in the process." Narcissa sighed and shook her head as she grabbed another flask of draught. "The consequences are fatal if she continues to fight the transformation…"

Draco's jaw hardened as he stared at his mother intensely. "Fatal?"

"Death, Draco. Death."

An icy terror shook Draco's body. He wouldn't let that happen; he would do everything in his power to make sure Hermione would accept everything. Not another word was said as Draco lifted his wife's limp form in his arms and made his way back to their private chambers.

Death wasn't an option. He worked far too hard and sacrificed far too much for it to all come down to this. Nothing would stop him from hatching his plan. He felt Hermione stir in his arms, a soft moan escaping her lips. He watched as her eyes fluttered open for a moment and could see the transformation already taking effect.

Her eyes were like ink; black as the night. She didn't seem to be aware of what was going on as her eyes closed once more in exhaustion. He whipped out his wand with one hand and undid the enchantments on the door to their privy chamber and walked over to the bed to deposit her body.

It had been a long night.

The hours passed unceremoniously and each minute was pure hell for Draco. He didn't know whether she would live or die. After three months of marriage he had learned so much by just watching her sleep. Her face contorted either out of anguish or distress, maybe both. He lay down next to her uneasy form and just stared as she twisted from the nightmares that haunted her.

He noticed that she screamed, a lot, and it wasn't the screaming of pleasure or delight. She screamed in agony and fear. She whispered incoherently and turned her head back and forth, tears streaming down her face. Her hair would change from a light brown to a dark chestnut like a flickering flame. Her hands would claw at invisible objects-it was as if she were suffering from delusions.

And then it all stopped all together. The screaming, the clawing, the fitful movements ceased and for a moment Draco thought she was dead. He lifted his head and placed it gently to her chest; her heart was still beating. He sighed in relief for the first time in what seemed like an eternity and slowly but surely he began to drift away into a peaceful slumber.

-:-

"Blaise, I don't understand why-"

"Ginny would you give it a rest?" Blaise snapped as he pointed his wand to pack various items for his wife. He rubbed his temples, aggravated by the situation. "I don't like it either but the Dark Lord commands it. Besides, I thought you would be happy to see your old friend again."

Ginny's eyes flashed dangerously. "She is no friend of mine."

"Women," Blaise muttered while shrinking the cases and stowing them in his cloak. He walked towards his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head upon hers. "Listen. You won't be gone forever and I will see you every moment that I am capable of. Grang-Madam Malfoy may not be your friend but the Dark Lord wants you to help her specifically."

"With what?" Ginny mumbled into his chest.

Blaise pulled back but held his hands on her shoulders, staring at his wife intently. "It seems that Madam Malfoy is with child-well-children actually. She is expecting twins."

Her dark eyes widened as a gasp escaped her lips. "No…"

"That's what I said," Blaise snorted as he paced around the room. "She isn't allowed to do much with all that dark magic and such-"

"Dark magic?"

Blaise bent down to his wife's ear and whispered lowly. "Do you know of the _Adificio Prognatus Spiritus _curse?"

Ginny pulled back fiercely to try and find a trace deceit on her husbands face but found none. "That curse is just a myth."

"Haven't you realized this by now Ginny?" Blaise scoffed as he narrowed his eyes at her. "There are no room for myths and fairy-tales. There are no happy endings, only bitter beginnings."

She knew that though. Ginny learned long ago that sometimes life wasn't what it seemed; never what one expected. Things could seem bright and beautiful at first but in the end it is all false. People lie. Friends hurt you. Love was deceiving. She nodded as she stared into her husband's eyes; she knew exactly what he meant.

After all, her life had barely started. She clasped her stomach and didn't say another word, taking Blaise's hand to be transported to the Malfoy manor.

She never did get her happily ever after.

-:-

Authoress Note: Here is another chapter for all you wonderful people. I don't care about Deathly Hallows because I am still for Draco and Hermione…no matter what happens. Hahaha **CACKLE **er anyways enjoy!


End file.
